Tales of Symphonia: One and one Make Two
by Maurice Elias A. Nigma
Summary: Finding out about a new island, Lloyd sent an invitation to all of his friends to travel there for some fun in the sun. Of course that is not the only reason for this island getaway as it involves a very beautiful summoner and a question he's been dying to ask her. (Shelloyd Fanfiction)


**Disclaimer:** _Tales of Symphonia_ and its character all belong to **Namco Tales**.

This story was written by my dear friend **Zeropointcomics(Zero)** of Deviantart. It's something of a collaboration between us. See author's notes at the end for details. Thank you and enjoy.

 **Tales of Symphonia:**

**One and one Make Two**  
Written By Zero of **Zeropointcomics**

_"Two worlds were once one._  
 _A perilous journey made,_  
 _now they are one again."_

Zelos opened one eye to regard the man sitting beside him. He had awoken from his nap to the sound of Lloyd reciting a poem, a haiku of his own make. He had to ask, "That the whole thing?"

Lloyd shrugged, "Probably."

"Is it for anyone?"

"Probably not." Lloyd smiled as he cast his line back into the lake. He and Zelos were currently sitting beneath a tree, a tree by the lake not too far away from Mizuho.

Zelos laughed, "Well, I'm guessing we haven't got much longer to wait for Sheena. Am I right?"

"Mmm." Lloyd hummed in confirmation, turning his gaze to the sky. Four years had gone by since their journey had begun.

It would only be another 3 months before that fateful day.

It would also be another anniversary, one Lloyd had decided not to wait for.

"Hard to believe you're turning twenty-one soon," Zelos smiled, eyes closed again, "Remember what we did last year? For my twenty-first?"

"I seem to remember Raine throwing you off of a roof for letting Genis get drunk." Lloyd did not remember that part very fondly.

"Hey," Zelos remarked, feeling hurt, "It wasn't my job to watch him! Besides, he told Sebastian he was 18, Raine shoulda been mad at **him**."

"Mad at Genis or Sebastian?" Lloyd raised an eyebrow.

Pretending to pout, sitting up and crossing his arms, Zelos merely said, "Yes."

"I see..." Lloyd chuckled.

As the early morning rolled into the afternoon Lloyd broke out the sandwiches he'd made for them. Zelos, meanwhile, mixed up iced, fruit-filled drinks.

"Taking longer than I woulda thought..." Zelos stated, passing Lloyd his smoothie.

"That's why we brought the fishing gear."

"Yeah, as long as I'm just saying: you're not usually the type to plan ahead like this, Lloyd." Zelos elbowed his 'best bud' playfully. "This trip we're all taking is mostly for our lady summoner, isn't it?"

A smug smile on his face, Lloyd replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
"Darn, got my hopes up for nothing," said a feminine voice.

Both Lloyd and Zelos leapt about a mile into the air at the sudden appearance of Sheena.  
Laughing and sitting down beside her swordsman Sheena said, "I got tired of wondering when you'd notice me."

"B-But when, how-" Lloyd stammered.

Leaning in, just millimeters away from Lloyd's face, Sheena playfully sang, "N-in-ja~" and gave him a small peck on the lips.

Shaking his head and smiling Zelos started gathering everything up, leaving the love-birds be.

"Where's everybody else?" Sheena inquired, looking about.

"They're waiting for us back at Sybak," Lloyd answered standing up, his hands held by hers.

"Why are they waiting all the way over there?"

"Because the only other place to wait is Ozette," Zelos said, putting the last of the fishing gear away. "And since Genis and Raine are coming with us..."

Sheena winced. She'd all but forgotten just how racist that village was, "I hear ya... So shall we get going then?"

 ****** ******

In the library of the Sybak university, flipping idly through the pages of old books were two teenagers. One, a boy with white hair and the other, a girl with pink hair styled in pigtails. One could scarcely believe the passage of time; his sweet sixteen well behind him and seventeen just ahead. The girl, on the other hand, had already waited almost twice that time for it to come.

Presently the girl was flipping through a cookbook, trying to find just the right recipes.  
One for her, the other for the boy. "Genis," She began with a smile, "What did you say you'd like again?"

"Oh," He peered up from his book. "Chocolate and butterscotch," he added with a smile, "if you're serious."

"Oh I am," she placed a bookmark on the page she'd been reading. "You made me quite the cake for my birthday," She leaned forward and pulled the book from his nose. "Yes, I'm serious."

Blushing, the boy rubbed the back of his neck, "Well it **was** your sixteenth birthday." After a sudden thought he added, "I- I mean-"

"I know," She smiled, "it's the thought that counts."

"More like the lack thereof..."

Their faces millimeters apart, lips edging ever closer suddenly they were interrupted. A meter stick struck Genis atop his head.

"If you insist on behaving like hooligans," Scolded Raine. "You may do so **outside** of the library."

"Nice to see you too, sis..." Genis grumbled.

"Good afternoon, professor," Presea said as she stood up. "How was today's lecture?"

Raine was currently teaching the greatest minds that both Sylvarant and Tethe'alla had to offer; she had classes at both Sybak university and Palmacosta Academy. An achievement she was quite proud of.

"It went rather well," She said in an off hand sort of way. "The students I'm working with this semester have an impressive array of knowledge."

The chat was then interrupted by four more individuals entering the library. Sheena, Lloyd, Colette and Zelos respectively.

"Looks like everyone's here," Genis stood up. "Everybody ready?"

"What about Regal?" Inquired Presea.

"He's waiting for us at the docks." Stated Sheena. "Right?" She asked Lloyd, who nodded. "And I think he's got our ride ready for us, so let's not keep him waiting." The ninja concluded with a smile.

Raine sighed, "Off to sea again..."she cheerlessly droned.

 ****** ******

Standing at a dock some distance from Sybak was a large, muscular man with an impossibly long and unkempt blue mane. He was humming to himself as he calibrated the controls of the old Elemental Cargo; a vessel he and his friends hadn't made use of in almost half a decade.

With a flourish of his wrists, now free from the shackles that had bound them for so long, he finalized the calibrations. With springs in his steps he left the vessel's interior. Pulling a spyglass from his pocket he turned his eye to the horizon; searching for the island one of his former companions had discovered some weeks ago.

The muscle-bound-man was surprised when Lloyd had come forth and made the suggestion that prompted his actions this day.

"You want to what?" He had said.

"I want to take everyone to the island," Lloyd repeated. "Everyone's _got_ to see it at night! The way it lights up, I've never seen anything quite like it."

"That beautiful is it?"

"That's why I've got to show everyone, Regal," Smiled Lloyd. "Think you can help me set this up?"  
Regal blinked as he responded, "What could you need from me? Surely you don't think you need my resources to make such a trip happen."

"Well ordinarily I wouldn't," Lloyd shrugged, but then added with a smile, " but you still have the elemental cargo."

Regal laughed, "I forgot I had that."

"Well since you've had it for so long," Lloyd seemed to be joking. "Maybe you should be the one to have it ready for us when we head there? Wouldn't wanna take Captain Regal's ship away from him, after all."

Regal smiled, "You just want me to come with you all, don't you?"

"You are still a friend to all of us, right?" Lloyd was grinning.

Back in the present Regal was smiling, ear to ear as he put away his spyglass.

It had been quite some time since he'd reflected on good memories; for the friends he'd made them with, he was truly grateful.

Regal's ear perked up at the shrill of loud whistling.

"Regal!" He turned around to see Colette wearing a sailor's tricorn hat, running toward him. As she came to a stop a few feet away she saluted him. "Permission to board the ship, Captain?"

"But of course, oh Chosen One." Regal made a show of standing aside and allowing her onto the vessel.

With a giggle, Colette skipped into the Elemental cargo and made herself comfortable.

"Hey!" Zelos called out. "Finally got yourself a whole shirt, way to go Regal."

Regal raised an eyebrow at Zelos, not sure quite what to say.

"Regal," Raine motioned for him to lend her his ear for a moment. After leaning towards her she whispered something to him he couldn't resist repeating.

After another chuckle Regal, with somewhat forced vehemence, replied to Zelos's comment, "Zelos, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were just saying that because you could never pull off my old look."

"Touche," Said Zelos. "Not a bad comeback professor."

"I hear my new students argue so much I can't help but pick up a few quips from them," The Professor shrugged.

"If you really want to get on his nerves," Genis shook his head. "Just remind him he's a weirdo for wearing that pink outfit he loves so much."

Zelos growled to himself as he, once again, regarded his signature attire, "Seriously? What have people got against my favorite color?"

"Hey, Regal," said a smiling ninja.

"Hello, Sheena." Replied the Duke. "Are you ready?"

"You'd better believe it," She tossed her duffel bag onto the EC. "But are you sure you can't tell me anything about this place?"

"It's supposed to be a surprise," Lloyd said, placing a hand on Sheena's shoulder as he joined his friends at the ship. "You've waited this long, it wont be for too much longer."

Taking hold of her swordsman's hand, still resting upon her shoulder, she looked him in the eye before replying, "Sundown is still hours away, Irving. I don't know about you, but to me, that's a while more to have to wait."

"Then perhaps we should get underway?" Suggested Presea as she stepped aboard the vessel, not offering any further commentary.

Silently, the rest of the group agreed, boarded the vessel and traveled underway to their destination.

 ****** ******

It didn't take the group long to arrive at their destination. The island was only about 3 miles north of the Temple of Lightning.

"I'm amazed we didn't find this place in any of the times we came flying around here," Sheena commented, stepping out onto the beach.

"It probably wasn't here before the worlds were reunited," Presea surmised. "Sailors have been finding islands and land masses ever since the world was returned to it's natural state."

"Why do you think that is?"

Presea shrugged, "It could be that when Yggdrasil split the world he intentionally excluded some locations from both worlds."

"Seems like an odd thing to do," Sheena commented. "Then again, he wasn't exactly the patron saint of sanity."

"No," added Presea in agreement. "He really wasn't."

Not long after the group had come ashore, about 15 minutes to be exact, everyone was sprawled out on the beach for fun in the sun and swimming in the ocean.

Regal and Lloyd had set up a portable grill and had begun barbecuing what would soon be lunch.  
Zelos was swinging from a rope he'd tied to a palm tree and flinging himself as far into the ocean as he could.

Genis was building sandcastles (with magic no less), Presea repeatedly swam against the strongest waves she could; only to let them carry her back to the sandy shores.

Raine was reclining under a tree, reading the more recent works of one of her favorite authors.

Colette was swimming along the shoreline trying to find as many seashells as she could. She said she wanted to make a necklace out of them.

Meanwhile Sheena was sprawled out on the sand, not quite sure what she wanted to do. She'd worn her red swimsuit, the one she'd gotten in Altamira nearly 4 years ago, underneath her gi. She was not, however, in a hurry to go prancing around the beach in nothing but that skimpy thing. The heat eventually proved to be more than a match for her temperature tolerance; a good twenty minutes into her attempt at relaxing she was only wearing the top half of her gi over the dreaded swimsuit. Her black undershirt and leggings, purple arm-gaurds and boots had all been discarded.

"Ahem," Sheena opened her eyes too see Lloyd sitting next to her. He wasn't as shy as she was about wearing his own swimwear. As she turned slightly red, getting an eyeful of her man, he handed her a drink. "You could've said you were overheating."

Sheena accepted the drink gratefully. It was water, ice cold, likely chilled by one of Genis's ice spells, "Lloyd, you're a true gentleman."

"I try," Lloyd shrugged, a happy smirk on his face. "You just looked like you needed it."

Slugging back the drink before it could get any warmer, Sheena took a quick breath before replying, "I did, and I'm glad you noticed. I was too comfortable and lazy to get it myself just then."

Lloyd sprawled out on the sand next to Sheena, gazing up at the sky, "Two of a kind, we are."

Sheena scooted closer and then snuggled up to Lloyd. "Part of why we work so well together," She purred into his ear.

Lloyd smiled, turning to look her in the eye. His forehead resting against hers he looked into those shining brown eyes of hers, "You have a point there."

"Don't I always?"

"Usually," Lloyd teased.

"Oh hush," She kissed him, chuckling as she did.

Meanwhile, not more than seven feet away, both Regal and Raine did their utmost to let the two of them be.

"Should I tell them lunch that is ready?" Regal whispered.

"No, let them be," Raine closed her book. "I'm sure they'll realize before too long. Let's just bring the food to the picnic table and wait for them."

Regal nodded, gathered up the food and followed the professor.

It would only be a minute or two before Lloyd and Sheena realized they were missing lunch and wandered over to where their friends are gathered.

 ****** ******

As the day drew to a close and the sun began to set, the group set up camp near the beach. Colette, Presea, Zelos and Genis had tired themselves out and had turned in before the sun had even set. Raine and Regal had gone for a walk along the shore.

As for Sheena and Lloyd, they were sitting on a hilltop watching the sun set.

Leaning against Lloyd, her head resting in the crook of his neck and shoulder, Sheena sighed contentedly.

"Gotta say, wish we'd come out here a long time ago."

Lloyd blinked, "Why's that?"

"Because I think we could have used this more just after we'd reunited the two worlds." Sheena shrugged. "I know we've been running around trying to sort the world out since then; but compared to trying to save it? That all by itself was a vacation."

Lloyd had to agree with her. Well, at least as far as the past two years were concerned. "I know, but it was partially because we've all had time to breathe that I'm glad I found this when I did."

"Why's that?"

With a smile Lloyd stood up and took Sheena by the hand, "I think it's about to show you."

"Where are we going?" The Summoner smiled as she got to her feet.

"To the reason we came here," Lloyd teased.

Sheena laughed, "Alright. Should I close my eyes?"

"Not quite yet," Said Lloyd. "The sun's not down far enough yet."

Sheena raised an eyebrow, not quite sure what to say to that statement.

"You'll see," said the Swordsman with a grin. "Trust me you're gonna like it."

"How am I gonna see when the sun goes down?"

Lloyd grinned at her, "That's actually the best part."

 ****** ******

Sheena followed Lloyd for about ten minutes, closer to the center of the island. The closer they ventured to the island's core the more and more fungal flora Sheena noticed. There was an odd beauty about the over-sized mushrooms; they were all a most beautiful shade of blue.

"Okay," said Lloyd, "You should probably close your eyes now."

Sheena complied, "Do we have to go much further?" She was nervous that she was going to trip on something and hurt herself.

"Only about 20 feet to go," He replied nonchalantly.

Sheena took Lloyd's hand, noticing that he slowed the pace as she closed her eyes. A slight smile formed on her lips as she followed him.

"Okay," Lloyd announced, "you can open your eyes."

Sheena opened her eyes and beheld a truly beautiful sight. The plants, not just the large mushrooms, were all glowing; shades of light blue and green illuminated the entire center of the island. She was standing on the shore of small lake, aglow with the light from both plants above and below the water. The stars above shone down not against but with the light of the small glade. Sheena was almost entranced by the beautiful sight before him.

"I got lost while exploring north of here," said Lloyd. "I saw the light of these plants and thought it was village. Once I got here I knew that I had to bring you."

Sheena closed the distance between them, planting a kiss gently on Lloyd's lips. "Okay," said she once the kiss had ended, "I'm glad you kept quiet about this." she kissed him one more time. "Am I the only one who knows about this?"

Lloyd nodded, "I wanted you to be the first to see." He thought about something for a moment, Sheena waited with a smile on her face. When he finally started to speak, he seemed almost nervous, "You know, you're actually the first person I ever got to be friends with who wasn't from Iselia."

"I don't think you ever told me that." Sheena already knew this. He'd never told her but it wasn't hard to guess. Everyone else he'd met back then he'd only met in passing.

"Well, it isn't something I usually think about," said Lloyd, stepping into the lake.

"So what brought it up?" Sheena stepped into the ankle-deep water beside him.

"When I first found this place," Lloyd began. "I remember thinking about how I'd never seen any place like it." Lloyd gestured to the entire area, all around them. "As I went to sleep that night I realized something else," Lloyd turned to look Sheena in the eye, an idle hand finding its way into his pocket. "In my travels, both with and without everyone else, I've never met anyone like you, Sheena."

The surge of emotion the former summoner felt was nothing short of beautiful. She wanted to feel that way forever, "I love you too, Lloyd." Smiling she stepped forward and kissed him again. She wanted him to remember this as she surely would.

After this kiss had ended Lloyd continued, "I wasn't quite finished yet." he smiled.

"Sorry," Sheen giggled with a flush expression, "Got kinda caught up in the moment."

"Well, that might happen again in a moment," Lloyd kneeled in the water, finally taking his hand out of his pocket. It wasn't empty. Sheena felt her heart and stomach flutter as elation and excitement seemed to lift her off the earth itself. "Sheena," continued Lloyd, "That night, I realized that there's no-one in this world who could ever come close to meaning as much to me as you." He opened his hands to reveal a small, glass case. Inside was a ring; made by a craftsman in Luin with ore from the mine on the Ossa trail. The small gem placed upon the ring was a type of Sardonyx specially refined in Mizuho, "So, what I want to ask is this; can we spend the rest of our lives together, Sheena Fujibayashi?"

Sheena's response was not at all what Lloyd had expected. He was prepared for her to reject him, maybe even call him an idiot. He was hoping she would say something along the lines of 'Yes! Of course I will, you goof!'. What her response actually was he could never have prepared for.

Laughing tears of joy in her eyes she tackled him. As the splashed into the waters of the lake and she practically smothered him with kisses she said, "Yes, a million times yes!" the expression she wore was one of absolute bliss. She was so happy she couldn't contain it.

The swordsman beneath her, once his brain realized his situation was one to be envied, returned every last once of affection he was being given. He was overjoyed, relieved and felt as alive he ever could. She said yes.

 ****** ******

"Sheena," said Lloyd as they lay in the grass gazing up at the stars, "life is good."

"Life is the best." She took his hand in hers, the ring adorned on her finger. Her mind occupied by just how lucky she had turned out to be.

Lloyd smiled at her, "What're you thinking about?"

She nestled up to him. "Oh not a lot," she purred as her mind pondered a bit. "You think everyone's asleep yet?"

Lloyd blinked. He had an ideas as to where she might be going with this, "By now? Yeah, they must be." He couldn't resist teasing her. "Why?"

"Because," She interrupted, giving him a mischievous look; a look that said 'come hither' better than words ever could, "I know that words aren't the only way of expressing love." She moved her lips within centimeters of his ear. "And I know from experience that you're aware of that."

"Well," said Lloyd with a smile, "who am I to prove you wrong?"

"Someone who never will, my love." She kissed him, yet again a fire brewing in her chest as she did.

As the night drifted on, the world now at peace, all could not have been more right within it. There was a bright future ahead of them. One that they would surely build together.

 **FIN**

 _"Remembered I was not alone: one and one make two. Spinnin round and searchin, lookin for the door... I realized there's no way out, that I can't run no more. I lay right down just where I stood, I only had one shoe. I knew that you would come for me. This time I've got you."_

 **Colin Hay**

 _ **Are You Lookin' At Me?**_

 **A/N:** Here's what I promised to you all, everyone. This fanfiction was made and written for me by **Zeropointcomics(Zero)** as a birthday gift for June of last year. I helped with making some minor grammer and spelling corrections so that it would be good for readers to read.

So this one's kinda our own shared work so both of us deserve the credit. However, if you want to know on **Zeropointcomics(Zero)** , then go to to give the proper praise to Zero. She would appreciate the praise if any of you are members. If it's hard to do, give the praises on my PM messager and I'll pass it up to her. Thank you for understanding.

 _ **Maurice A. Nigma**_


End file.
